Shattered Heart
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Iris still in love with Phoenix. Unfortunately, Phoenix has forgotten her. Short one shot about Iris jealousy with Maya. Another part of "I'm going to be strong" story.


**Shattered Heart**

Since she was released from prison, Iris can't deprive a person from her mind. That someone is Phoenix Wright. Phoenix Wright, the famous lawyer who is now very different from when they were dating for 6 months while in college. He was no longer ridiculous Phoenix Wright, that uses garish pink sweater and wearing a face mask, now he is a handsome man who very mature, calm, and is the best lawyers in the country. Phoenix may have been changed, Iris feelings to Phoenix not changed a bit. She still loved him. She still wanted to be together with him. She still wants to in his side. But she knew she can't. Although Phoenix said that he had forgiven her, always believe in her, but it still doesn't change the fact that she had lied to him for 6 months, and almost helped her sister to kill Phoenix ... If she could turn back time, she wanted to start from the beginning again, and fix all of her mistakes..

 **-Flash forward-**

Then, one day, while she was reading a newspaper in the morning, Iris reads the news. News that Phoenix was shot and in fairly critical condition. Without thinking, Iris immediately rushed to the hospital where paramedics brought Phoenix. She was hiding behind the door, can only watch Phoenix lying in the hospital through the window. She could see Maya Fey, her cousin, crying on Phoenix's chest. Oh, how jealous she is with Maya. How she wanted to swap lives with Maya right now.

Then she heard Phoenix's screams. _"Maya ... .what happened ... .. I can't feel anything in my legs?! Am I paralyzed?"_ Hearing Phoenix screams in despair, see Phoenix hit his legs violently through the hospital window, tearing her heart, as if an invisible knife that tore it into two. How she wish she could ran inside, toward him, hugged him and said that everything will going to be alright. But she can't….

Her heart was torn deeper when sees Maya hugged Phoenix tightly, comfort him, and even immerse Phoenix head on her shoulder. It did not stop until there. She heard Phoenix asks Maya to stay at his home, take care of him. She sees Phoenix and Maya held hands tightly. It can't be denied. Phoenix fall in love with Maya.

At first she thought that Phoenix and Maya relationship is nothing more than a friend or sibling. It turned out she was wrong.

She was jealous. Yes, she was jealous of Maya. Although she knew she had no right to be jealous to Maya. She is Phoenix's nobody. After all, who now always is on Phoenix side? Maya. Not her. If only she could become Maya Fey, one day only.

 **-Flash forward-**

One day, Iris went to People Park, she really wants to forget Phoenix for only a second. But she still can't. The handsome face shadow, with a distinctive spiky hair styles, the smile, always appeared before her eyes. She shook her head, closed her eyes for a moment, trying to erase the man's shadow face in front of her eyes. Then she opened her eyes, and felt very sorry to see Maya was pushing Phoenix who sitting in his wheelchair.

She got up, walked, and hid behind a tree, watching the two of them. Her heart was cut back when see Maya gently stroked Phoenix's hair. Then she saw Maya feeding Phoenix Mr. Eldoon's noodles, and saw how Phoenix seems really enjoy it.

She didn't understand with herself. What the hell did she expect? Why is she still standing behind a park tree, watching Phoenix and Maya, though it would only hurt her, thorns her heart right in the middle? Phoenix will never turn his head again for her. Phoenix has move on with his past. Phoenix had forgotten her. Phoenix will never fall in love with her again. The way Phoenix look at Maya, couldn't take his eyes off from Maya really kill her slowly. Then why she couldn't move on from Phoenix?

 **-Flash forward-**

She was standing at Phoenix's doorstep, transfixed, she wanted to knock on the door, entered Phoenix house, ask how he was, and just say "a speedy recovery." Slowly she lifted her hands, ready to knock on the door in front of her. But eventually she dropped her hands again. No, she didn't dare to do it. She didn't dare to face Phoenix. Even though she really wanted ... Really want to sit next to Phoenix, apologized for everything she had done ... But she can't.

So she sneaked into the backyard to peer Phoenix, who was in his room. She saw Phoenix struggled in his sleep, his face covered in sweat, it looks like Phoenix has a fever, and she heard Phoenix screaming.

 _"Maya, Maya, don't leave me!_ _Back to my side!"_

In fact, in his sleep, Phoenix still thinks of Maya. Phoenix still dreaming of Maya. Oh, how she wish, Iris, her name, was the one who Phoenix called. How she wish, Iris, who Phoenix dreamed of. But it's not possible. Even she didn't know when the last time Phoenix dreamed her ...

 **-Flash forward-**

She returned peer from outside Phoenix's window. She knew her actions are stupid. Too damn stupid. Lurking like a fugitive in someone's home, only to see the handsome face of her past love. Although it only made her heart broken into million pieces.

 _"Of course, Nick honey!_ _How could I deny your request?"_

She felt someone punched her stomach. Maya call Phoenix "honey." As she used to call Phoenix "Feenie" while they were dating. Ah, if only she could call him with that nickname again.

 _"You can't deny it, Miss._ _Fey, you fall in love with my Daddy!"_ She could hear Phoenix adopted daughter's voice. She smiled weakly. _Of course, they fall in love._ She wanted to shout "Feenie" today so Phoenix turned toward the window, saw her watching him, and take his eyes off from Maya for just a minute. But of course she couldn't. Then she turned round, walked unsteadily and left Phoenix home.

 **-Flash forward-**

She stood again at the hospital, hiding herself behind a cupboard located in the front door of the therapy room. She could hear Phoenix cried in pain because implement the painful therapy. She could see Maya held Phoenix hands very tightly, as if to give strength so Phoenix pain will be gone. How she wishes it was her who hold Phoenix hands, stroking his hair, and comfort him. She wants her to do all of that, not Maya.

 **-Flash forward-**

She retreated behind the hospital walls, praying for Phoenix backbone surgery can run smoothly. _"Good luck, Feenie,"_ she whispered when she saw Phoenix lying on a bed using scrubs, and driven by Maya and Apollo to the operating room. She crept, tread very carefully in silence, so they won't notice her, followed them to the operating room. When arrived, she wanted to jump to in front of Phoenix, kissed his forehead and his hands to give Phoenix courage. However, just as she stepped forward, Maya is kissing Phoenix's forehead and hands.

 _"You'll be fine, Nick._ _Don't be afraid._ _Me, Apollo, Trucy, and Athena will wait here and pray for you."_ She could hear Maya's words encouragement Phoenix.

She could feel a tear fell from her eyes. _"Feenie...I also here to wait for you and praying for you ... If only you could know..."_ She said quietly, and then she wiped the tears from her eyes. She is also awaiting Phoenix surgery finished for 6 hours, without him to know at all, that there was a woman from his past who still loves him, hiding behind the walls of the hospital and very worried about his condition.

She tried hard not to cheer with relief as Doctor Blackquill out from the operating room and said that Phoenix surgery is successful.

 **-Flash forward-**

She returned peeked out of the window where Phoenix treated. She could see Phoenix's face sleeping soundly through the window very clearly. _"Feenie... I'm glad your surgery was successful."_ She whispered softly, hoping Phoenix could hear it. She didn't get enough of looking at the handsome face. 10 years would not be enough for her to see Phoenix's face.

Then she heard Phoenix talk to his students and adopted daughter.

 _"Mr._ _Wright, I want to ask you something._ _Is there something between you and Miss._ _Fey?"_

 _"What do you mean, Athena?"_

 _"You both like ... lovers._ _She seems to fall in love with you._ _When you were still in bed, she stroking your hair and kissed your forehead._ _And during she take care of you, I noticed you could not releasing your eyes from her."_

 _"Did you fall in love with her too, Mr._ _Wright?"_

 _"Yes, I will not deny it._ _She's very pretty, you know ... And also very kind, very adorable ... "_

She could feel her eyes heat now. It's clear. Phoenix really fell in love with Maya. And that means Phoenix already forgot about her from a long time ago. Phoenix has already deleted her from his memory.

 **-Flash forward-**

Today is Phoenix's birthday. Iris is determined to give Phoenix a gift and say happy birthday and a speedy recovery to Phoenix before she would actually go to forget Phoenix. Iris stood motionless in front of the therapy room, waiting for Phoenix to come.

But, when she heard Phoenix's voice, Maya's voice, sounds of Phoenix's wheelchair, voices of Phoenix's disciples, Iris jumped to hide again. She returned hid in a closet located in front of the therapy room.

She could see Phoenix relatives gathered in the therapy room, out from behind the closet and say happy birthday to him.

Then she saw Phoenix undergo final treatment. Phoenix tried to walk from one corner to another corner. Iris could hear Phoenix relatives give him encourage in the therapy room.

 _"Come Feenie, you certainly can ..."_ She whispered. She was very happy when see Phoenix managed to walk back like a normal person. Then, her world was suddenly collapsed. Now she felt five knives inserted into her heart at once, when she saw Phoenix kissing Maya.

 _"You know ..._ _I've been madly in love with you for a long time._ _But I did not have any courage to say about my feeling to you."_

 _"For me, there is only one beautiful girl in the world and it's you, Maya._ _Would you like to be my girlfriend?"_

And finally, Iris realized that there was no point anymore for being there. She sobbed silently, staring gifts and birthday greeting cards in her hand. Slowly she came out from her hiding, and then squeezes the gift she brought up until it's destroyed. After that, she tore birthday greeting cards that she has made by herself to pieces. With a wet face full of tears, Iris throws gifts and birthday cards that have been destroyed to the hospital trash. Then she looked back, and she saw Phoenix and Maya kissing each other again.

"Congratulations, Feenie. And goodbye. Goodbye forever. May you live happily ever after with her," She whispered, and then she wiped her eyes that feels very sore, and walked with unsteady steps toward the hospital exit door.


End file.
